


In For a Penny, In For a Pound

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Warming, Dom!Sam, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Poly triad, Smut, Teasing, Truth or Dare, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: A game of truth or dare leads to new experiences
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Sabriel - Relationship, Sabriel/Reader, Sam Winchester/Reader/Gabriel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Gabriel Bingo, SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	In For a Penny, In For a Pound

**Author's Note:**

> squares filled: Cock warming (Sam), Poly Triad (Poly), Truth or dare (Gabe), Orgasm control (Kink)

It had all started with a game of truth or dare. You had already answered some pretty out there questions, done a couple silly dares courtesy of Gabriel. Slowly the dares got more risque, the truths more revealing. Lips loosened by the dwindling bottle of whiskey, you let it be known the kinks you had and hadn’t tried yet, Sam’s interest piqued when you mentioned that you’d never let anyone else be in complete control of when you could climax. 

“Never?” Sam’s eyes visibly darkening as he stared at you, waiting for your answer. 

“Well, I’m not opposed to it, it’s just never come up.”

You felt a hand on your thigh and turned to face Gabriel, his amber eyes sparkling with growing desire as his lips spread into a wicked smirk.

“Oh, Sugar. Are you in for it now.”

*******

That’s how you ended up like this, an hour later, Sam’s thick cock splitting you open, filling your clenching cunt perfect as always as you sat on his lap. Gabriel was rubbing slow circles over your clit with his thumb, his teeth tugging at your taut nipple. You let out a keening moan and uselessly tried to grind down against Sam’s groin, begging wordlessly for friction as he held you fast against him, his large palm splayed across your stomach.

“Uh-uh.  **I don’t care how good it feels, you’d better not come until I tell you to** , baby girl.”

“Sam...oh, fuck, please!” Your head fell back against his shoulder as he gave a barely perceptible thrust into you, Gabriel’s forefinger slipping along your folds and down to the junction where you and Sam were joined, the hunter letting out a soft grunt at the feeling of his finger teasing over the base of his cock. “Gabe, Sam, please. Let me come. Shit, need to come.”

“Mmm, but we’re having such fun, cupcake.” Gabriel chuckled against your skin, his lips pressed to the bolt of your jaw as he leaned closer, caging you in between them. “Of course, if you  _ really  _ want us to stop, you can always safe-word out.”

You let out a tight-lipped whine, defiance holding your tongue.

“That’s our girl.” Sam’s voice sounded in your ear, his tongue flicking out over the sensitive spot on your exposed neck. He thrust shallowly into you once, the head of his cock brushing lightly over that sweet spot and pulling another moan from your lips as you fought back the looming orgasm. “Gabe, I think y/n needs to pay you a little attention now, that cock’s looking a little lonely. Lay down.”

Gabriel kissed you briefly, teeth nipping gently at your bottom lip, before his fingers left you and he scooted back along the bed to sit back against the headboard. He watched as Sam eased you off his lap, smirking at the whimper you uttered and crooked his finger at you, waving you over. 

“Hands and knees, baby girl.” Sam sat up on his knees and gave your ass a light smack as you did as told and crawled over to Gabriel. “Why don’t you keep Gabe’s thick cock warm for a while, hmm? Keep it nice and ready for his favorite little cunt? But no coming, either of you.”

Gabriel let out a grumbled complaint under his breath at Sam’s direction but the haughty glare on his face dissipated as your tongue flicked out over the head of his cock. His hand cupped the back of your head, pushing you gently as your lips closed over the heated flesh of his hard cock, moaning as you swallowed him down. You felt his cock throb, the weight of it heavy against your tongue as you held still, your cunt clenching around nothing, fighting against the need to seek friction.

“Shit, Sugar, love this mouth. So warm and wet, feels so good.” Gabriel gave a small thrust of his hips, his cock pressing lightly against the back of your throat. “Fuck, Sam, get a move on, need to fuck one of you before I lose my fucking mind here.”

“Don’t worry, baby, we’ll both be fucking this sweet little cunt in just a minute…” You felt Sam settling between your legs, hands running up the backs of your thighs, one caressing the globe of your ass as the other slid between your slick folds. “Fuck, so wet for us, y/n/n. Think you can take us both in this pretty pussy tonight, baby girl? Hmm, gonna let us fill you up?”

You moaned around Gabriel’s cock in affirmation, pushing back on Sam’s fingers as they teased through your folds. In the few months the three of you had been together, you’d yet to have them both filling your cunt at the same time; you’d been sandwiched between them as one fucked into the other, had one splitting you open as the other took your ass, or mouth, but never that. You felt a rush of arousal at the prospect of feeling their long, thick cocks stuffing you full, stretching you in a way you had only imagined.

“ _ Fuck _ , Sammy, she’s gonna feel so fucking tight.” You felt Gabriel’s cock throb in your mouth, a spurt of pre-cum coating your tongue as he growled. “Can’t wait to feel you taking our girl with me, Sugar.”

“Y/n, baby, sit up.”

You released Gabriel’s cock with a wet pop, turning your head to look back at Sam. You were so keyed up already, you weren’t sure how much longer you would last. The sight of Sam fisting his cock, the drop of pre-cum pearling at the tip, didn’t help matters.

“Sam, please…”

“Soon, baby girl. Fuck, don’t think any of us are gonna last once we’re in that sweet cunt. Now, I want you to ride Gabe while I work you open for me.” 

You let out a soft whine at the image his words induced and straddled Gabriel’s hips, hovering over his hard cock for a moment before letting yourself slowly sink down on it. You moaned loud as you felt his girth stretching you open, your head lolling back on your shoulders as you bottomed out. Gabriel’s hands gripped at your waist, fingers digging into your flesh as he let out a groan at the feeling of your slick heat enveloping him.

“Oh, fuck, sweetheart”, he grunted as you rolled your hips slowly against him, his breath ghosting over your lips when you leaned forward to brace yourself against the bed, hands planted on either side of his head. “Shit Sammy, better hurry, or I’m not gonna even last till you get her ready for you, feels so fucking good.”

“Mm, well, better just use all that celestial stamina, baby, gonna feel even better when she’s choking both our cocks.”

You let out a sharp gasp as you felt Sam’s fingers, now slick with lube you hadn’t even noticed him retrieve, toying at the entrance of your already full cunt. You bit your lip and willed yourself to relax into the touch, feeling yourself loosen little by little as he slowly eased a finger in beside Gabriel’s throbbing cock.

“Sam, oh fuck,” you moaned, rocking your hips back on his hand, desperate for friction as you felt your arousal sparking higher. “Shit, baby, more,  _ please _ . Need to feel you. Need to come.”

“Shit, baby girl, gonna be a tight fuckin’ fit.” Sam grunted through gritted teeth as he slid a second finger into your aching cunt. He soothed his free hand up your back as he thrust the two prodding digits into you. “Breathe, baby. Fuck, gonna feel so good.”

Seconds passed like an eternity, pleasure building higher within you as he teased and tugged at your clenching core, Gabriel’s cock twitching inside you every so often as he fought the urge to thrust up further. You felt the way your slick walls loosened under Sam’s ministrations, the slide of his thick digits coming easier. 

“Sam, baby, please. Fuck me. ‘M ready, Sammy, need to feel you both, now,  _ please _ !”

“You sure, y/n/n? Don’t wanna hurt you.”

You growled in near-frustration, pushing back harshly on his fingers.

“I’m sure, Sam. Now…”

“So eager.”

You whimpered softly at the loss as he eased his fingers from your core, the click of the lube bottle barely registering as he slicked up his cock. The whimper turned into a low keen as you felt him notch the head of his cock at your entrance, your teeth sinking into your bottom lip as he slowly breached you, his cock pushing into your dripping cunt, stretching you in ways you’d never thought possible.

“ _ Fuck… _ ”

“So tight, baby girl.”

“Shit, Sam,” Gabriel groaned as Sam bottomed out within you, inch by tortuous inch.

Finally, you felt Sam pressing flush against you, thighs hot against the curve of your ass, his hands tightly gripping your hips. You lowered your head to the crook of Gabriel’s shoulder as they let you adjust to the new fullness. After a minute, you gave a testing push of your hips, the three of you moaning out at the feeling.

“Move, Sam. Need you to move. Fuck, make me come.”

Sam growled and slowly pulled back, his thick cock dragging through your clenching walls. Gabriel cursed breathlessly as Sam started a steady pace, the feeling of the hunters cock against his, the tight, velvet heat of you, mixing in the best ways and pushing him closer to the edge of his climax. 

“Fuck, Sam, not gonna last.”

“Me neither, Gabe, fuck...so fucking tight.” Sam reached a hand into your hair, fingers tangling in the locks and tugging you back up onto your hands, groaning at the new angle, his cock sliding impossibly deeper into you, brushing over Gabriel’s. “Damn, baby girl. You okay?”

“Mmhmm,” you whimpered, your eyes roving over Gabriel’s face, watching the way his eyes screwed up in concentration as he fought to hold back his orgasm. “Sam…’m close. Please, can I come? Oh, fuck, need to come.”

“Yeah, I’m right there with you, baby girl. Lemme feel you, y/n/n. Wanna feel you come on our cocks, sweetheart, feel this sweet pussy choke us so fuckin’ good.  _ Shit _ .”

You keened as he gave a particularly sharp snap of his hips, the force of the thrust nearly pushing you up the bed. Gabriel’s hand slid between your sweat-slicked bodies, his thumb quickly finding your aching clit. 

“Oh, fuck, Gabe! Yes, oh fuck, yes. Sam,  _ please… _ ?”

Sam quickened his pace, the three of you so lost in the feel of each other he nearly forgot the ultimate goal. With a grunt, he tugged your hair again, bending over you to brush his lips over the shell of your ear.

“Come for us, y/n. Be our good girl, and  _ come _ .”

You screamed out their names as your orgasm crashed into you, your cunt clamping down on their cocks as you shuddered between them. Gabriel’s thumb continued it’s rapid circling of your clit, Sam’s cock thrusting into you relentlessly as he worked you through your climax.

“Holy shit, so fucking tight! Sam, come with me, Sugar, fuck, lemme feel you fill our girl up.”

Gabriel lifted his head just enough to crush his lips to yours as his cock pulsed inside you, hot spurts of cum filling your clenching cunt, pushing Sam over the edge with him as he felt the two of you coming undone.

“Shit, oh fuck, Gabriel, y/n, fuck. So fucking good. Ah, fuck.”

The three of you rocked against each other slowly as you came down from your highs, hands soothing over whatever skin you could reach, grounding each other as your breathless pants evened out. You thanked your luck that you had Gabriel could heal your aches with a single touch; otherwise, the new muscles you just put into use would definitely leave you tender in the morning. 

Eventually, Sam eased his spent cock from your dripping cunt, and you let yourself slump against Gabriel’s chest. His arms wrapped around you, holding you close and turning the two of you on your sides, his eyes flashing blue briefly, his Grace washing over you, removing the layer of sweat that had begun to cool on your skin, and the sticky mess between your legs. You felt Sam sink into the mattress behind you, his chest pressing against your back as his arm draped over your waist. 

“Fuck.” Sam heaved a sigh, his nose nuzzling into the curve of your neck. “Thank you for that, baby girl. You were so good for us, holding out till I said.”

“Mm, thank  _ you _ , both of you. That was amazing.”

Gabriel smiled at you and pressed a kiss to your forehead as you felt your eyelids begin to droop. The two of them snuggled in closer, and you felt yourself drift away, the warmth of their bodies lulling you to sleep.

“You’re amazing, Sugar. Now, both of you get some rest. That was pretty intense for all of us.”

As sleep claimed you, you felt a blanket draping over you and two pairs of hands soothing over your skin tenderly, and your lips tugged into a grin. If you trusted someone, giving up control came pretty easy, it seemed. 


End file.
